1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolling contact nutator fulcrum pivoting nutator bearings and bearing assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes my U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,622 and the art cited therein. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,622 overcame the wear problem which had prevented certain nutator assemblies having theoretical advantages from ever being of practical use in applications where resistance to wear had selected importance. My patent design in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,622 suffers in extreme low flow applications from a high ratio of friction to force from the differential pressure resulting from extremely low flow fluid streams. In extremely low flow situations, the nutator stalls in a non sealing position, thereby permitting unmeasured flow. The design of U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,622 does not have the capability of forcing the nutating element to effect a seal between upstream and downstream in extremely low flow situations. When there is no seal, there is no mechanical advantage forcing the nutator to move in a selected direction.